Fiber optic connectors are known for interconnecting optical fibers or mounting optical fibers to a terminal in an end-to-end fashion to provide optical transmission therebetween. In aircraft engine applications fiber optic connectors maybe used to connect a fiber optic scanner to a light source and photo detector for the purpose of measuring blade vibration, blade twist, axial displacement, and other parameters. In this type of an application it is very important that the optical fibers are properly aligned and rigidly connected to ensure accurate data transmission.
FIG. 1 illustrates a connector used in such applications. The connector 110 has setscrews 120 mounted in setscrew holes 121 to hold the fiber optic cables (not shown) in place in connector holes 130. Setscrew holes 121 are normally spaced equally along the periphery of connector 110. Connector 110 may be held in a terminal (not shown), such as a light source, with a setscrew (not shown).
In connectors such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1, it may be difficult to access the setscrews. In addition, the direct contact between the setscrews and the fiber optic cables may deform the cable material. It would be advantageous to design a connector wherein the mounting mechanism did not deform the cables, thus, decreasing the insertion tolerances and improving alignment. It would also be advantageous to design a connector wherein the cables are removable without accessing the periphery of the connector. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to design a connector such that the cable may be securely fastened without deformation or misalignment.